Aca What?
by wildcats2016
Summary: The basketball team is forced to do a club of some type during the off-season of the basketball season to keep them out of trouble, for the sake of next years season. Troy and Chad decide to join the Wildcapellas, the school's A Capella group. They're thrown into a world they didn't even know existed, full of singing and dancing and love? ( I adopted this story from xCupcakesMuffin
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

East Academy. One of the most known boarding schools in the nation, with West Academy trailing not so far behind it. These two schools were full of the most talented, smart, and don't forget richest kids in America. These schools have the more scholarships than any other high school in the world. Every almost every student gets a scholarship to someplace for something. They have the highest SAT and ACT scores. The have the best atheletics. The best dancers. Best cheerleaders. Best culinary. Best nursing programs. The list goes on and on and on. Listing how good these two schools were. But East Academy has always beat West Academy in two things: Basketball and A Capella.

Every year for basketball East and West Academy are always the last two teams standing, although every year West always brings their best East always wins due to their star players that they recruit every new year. In A Capella competetions West always has good singers and puts together good choreography but East always sound so much better with their harmonizing and their song choices plus they have the best stage presents yet. West hasn't been close to beating East yet in A Capella. It's a never ending battle between East Academy and West Academy. "So as you know." Coach Matthews begins speaking. "The season is over, and now post season practice and training will be starting." The basketball team groans. "Post season, what? We didn't have this last year!" Chad complains. "Listen guys, it's only two hours twice a week. It's just to keep you guys in shape." Coach Bolton says. "But we also realized that you guys are going to be nothing but partying and drinking and most likely getting yourselves in trouble and that may cause you to not be able to play next season." Coach Matthews says. "So Coach M and I have decided to make you guys join something. A club, play another sport, get a job. Something anything. To take up your time so you're not running the streets." "What! We don't run the streets." Troy scoffs at his dad. "After what Mr. Daves pulled last year, we decided that we don't want a repeat." Coach Bolton says. Ahh yes George Daves. He's a junior same grade as Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. Last year he made varsity basketball in a heartbeat and was co-captain. Crazy. Right?

Well after the season ended he decided to begin smoking pot on a daily basis and going to parties to play beer pong. Well one day, a party he went too off campus was busted by the cops. He was high, and partially drunk at the same time. He was kicked out of East Academy, losing his spot on the basketball team, causing the coaches to have to also replace the 3 seniors and him next year at recruiting. And recruiting is a lot of work. "George was an idiot!" Jason says. "We're just looking out for you guys, we don't want you guys getting in trouble ruining your futures plus another club or some school activity will look good on a college application." Coach Matthews says. "Fine." they all grumble. "You guys are dismissed and great job last night.

That game was good game." Coach Bolton says smiling. All of the guys get up and they walk out. "What are we suppose to join!" Chad exclaims. "I'm gonna join the skateboard club." Jason says smiling. "I have culinary club!" Zeke says happily. "I'm joining soccer!" Lucas says happily. "W-What! I have nothing!" Chad exclaims. "I'm gonna help out with the campus radio." Jimmie says smiling. "What are we suppose to do!" Chad says. "Lets go check out the bulletin board." Troy says. As they're walking over to the bulletin board outside the gym, Troy freezes. He sees a brunette standing by it talking to a few people smiling. His breath hitched. He could only see the side of her face but he knew she was beautiful, he brown hair went down her back. She was petite and curvy. She started walking away and said bye to the people then walked away from them. "Troy are you okay?" Chad asks him trying not to laugh. "I-I'm fine." he sighs.

They walk up to the bulletin board. "We could work with the Campus News?" Chad says unsure. "No, we'd be around Catherine McHorn, Johnson Grey, no." Troy says. "There's the drama club." Chad says. "I can't deal with them." Troy grumbles. "What about the Wildcapellas?" Chad asks. "That's the A Capella team? Singing.

When do I sing. No, since when have you sang!" Troy asks laughing. "T-That doesn't matter. Tryouts start tomorrow, and plus we can meet some hot girls. Have you seen the girls on that team?" Chad says smiling. "Besides coach said we had to do something, and I don't wanna know the punishment if we don't do anything." "So we're joining the Wildcapellas?" "Yes, we're trying out." Chad says. "Hopefully there are other guys?" "I highly doubt it.' "But at least we'll be around hot girls." Chad smirks happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"So this year, I'd like to open up the Wildcapellas audition with a-" a boy says dramatically on the stage of the auditorium. "Can you just shut up." Sharpay Evans, the Wildcapellas captain said fustrated glaring. "Can you just start the audition, telling a speech isn't going to make me like you or want to put you on the team so just sing." "Miss Evans I-" "Ethan what are you singing for us today.

" Gabriella Montez, the Wildcapellas co-captain asks smiling brightly calling the boy by his name. "Y-You know my name. Oh my gosh. Gabriella Montez knows my name!" he says happily. "I'm singing a Bruno Mars piece, called Natalie." he smiles at Gabriella knowing that's her favorite song.

He begins singing and Sharpay leans over and whispers in Gabriella's ear. "Is just me or is he a stalker?" she asks her best friend. "I don't know if I should be delighted that he knows my favorite song or...appalled." The brunette whispers back a tiny bit horrified. The boy finishes the song and smiles at the two girls. "Did you like it?" he asks them anxious.

"Oh we'll be...we'll be uh yeah. Next!" Sharpay says happily. She watches the boy walk off stage saying bye to Gabriella, then a dark skinned girl walked on stage smiling brightly.

"Hi, who are you?" Sharpay asked.

"My name is Taylor Mckessie." she says smiling.

"Well Taylor what are you going to be singing for us today?" Gabriella asks her.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." she smiles.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Sharpay says. Taylor begins singing and Gabriella smiles at her then at Sharpay who still had her pokerface on listening to Taylor sing.

"I like her." Gabriella squeals quietly. Putting check by Taylor's name on the paper.

"Put your pokerface back on!" Sharpay hisses and Gabriella stops smiling then looks at Taylor as she finishes singing.

"Okay." Taylor says.

"Gosh, you were fab!" Sharpay says smiling. "NEXT!" Then a light brown haired girl walks on stage smiling nervously.

"Hi, you are?" Sharpay asks her.

"I'm Miley Montana." she smiles.

"Well what are you singing?"

"Everyone Rose Has it's Thorn." she smiles.

"Whenever your ready." Sharpay says smiling. Miley begins singing and Gabriella's eyes widen trying to keep her pokerface on. Sharpay smiles wide forgetting her pokerface and looks at the brunette beside her happily. Miley finishes singing and she smiles at them happily.

"You did great." Gabriella says smiling.

"NEXT!" Sharpay yells. A tan girl with black hair walks on stage smiling brightly showing off her dimples in her cheeks.

"I'm Ariana Marie." she says.

"What are you singing?"

"I'm singing We Belong Together by Mariah Carey." she smiles happily.

"Whenever you're ready because we are." Sharpay says and the girl starts singing. Gabriella and Sharpay both start smiling. Ariana stops singing and smiles at them.

"You guys liked it?"

"We loved it!" Gabriella says squealing.

"Thanks." she smiles and walks off stage.

"NEXT!" Sharpay yells. A dark skinned boy with an afro walks on stage. He smiles at them.

"Hello ladies." he says smirking. "You two look very beautiful today."

"You're name?" Sharpay says.

"Chad Danforth." he says.

"You're singing..." Sharpay asks rudely.

"Boyfriend by Justin Bieber." he smirks.

"Oh that's so original." Sharpay says squinching. "Go, start." He nodds then begins rapping the opening rap of the song then starts singing after that. Gabriella smiles and nodds at his singing. She loved Justin Bieber, but not more than she loved Bruno Mars.

"He can rap pretty good." Gabriella leans over and whispers. "Better than Bieber."

"Hm, maybe he can beatbox." Sharpay whispers then Chad stops singing and looks at them.

"So?"

"We'll give you a call if anything opens up." Sharpay says uninterested then yells. "NEXT!" The a boy with tan skinned, dark blonde almost brown hair, and very blue eyes walks on stage smiling.

"Hi, who are you?" Gabriella asks suddenly interested smiling and Sharpay gives her a shocked look.

"I'm Troy Bolton." he smiles at Gabriella.

"What are you singing?" Sharpay asks before Gabriella can reply.

"I'm singing Treasure by Bruno Mars." he says looking at them.

"Whenever you're ready." Gabriella smiles at him. Troy nodds then begins singing the Bruno Mars looking at Gabriella who was smiling happily. Sharpay hit her and she put her pokerface back on.

"I know you think he's cute." Sharpay whispers too her.

"I-I-what?"

"His voice is amazing." Sharpay whispers gushing. Troy stops singing and Gabriella smiles at him.

"How was it?"

"You did-" Gabriella starts but Sharpay cuts her off smiling.

"We'll get back too you." she says smirking at him. "NEXT!" he walks off stage then gives Gabriella one last smile who smiles back. Sharpay elbows Gabriella who shrieks then looks at her paper.

"What's your name?" Sharpay said.

"I'm Hanna." she says smiling. The girl had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and tan skin.

"What are you singing?" Sharpay asks.

"How we do by Rita Ora." she says smiling.

"Great, whenever you're ready!" Sharpay says smiling.

After what felt like millions of people auditioning for Wildcapellas the auditions were finally over and all 32 people who had auditioned were on stage. Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting at the judge desk. Sharpay giving everyone her pokerface while Gabriella and Troy were making googly eyes at eachother. Sharpay looked at Gabriella then did a double take and elbowed her. Gabriella put her pokerface on.

"Now I'm sorry that we can't let you all on the Wilcapellas but we only need 10 people. Trust me this was a very hard decision." Sharpay says. "So when I call your name step forward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we actually made it." Chad says as they walk toward the Wildcapellas practice hall the next morning for practice, the first practice.

"Yeah, did you see her. The brunette. She was beautiful." Troy says grinning stupidly.

"Yes I saw her." Chad scoffs.

"She was cute."

"Cute is an understatement she's-" he stops talking as they walk into the Wildcapellas practice hall. He sees Gabriella talking to Sharpay smiling holding a piece of paper.

"Do you think it's okay, we really need to make sure those stupid Treble Knights don't have a chance at beating us.

" Sharpay says worried.

"It seems okay.

" Gabriella says unsure.

"Great!" Sharpay smiles big.

"Okay that's perfect! This season is going to be just as successful as it was with Aubrey and Chloe here!"

"I don't know if you can say that b-"

"Hey!" Chad says smiling. "Oh! Hi! You two are early!" Sharpay says smiling.

"We had to be early to basketball practice." Troy says nodding and the looks at Gabriella who was shuffling through papers with her back toward him.

"Well grab a chair and sit down." Sharpay says grabbing a chair. "Let's start forming a circle."

"Hi I hope I'm not late!" Ariana says running in smiling.

"You're early!" Sharpay says. "Grab a chair sit down!"

"Are we in the right place?" Taylor asks walking in with Miley smiling.

"Yes, you are!" Sharpay says.

Soon enough all ten new people where sitting in circle smiling not really talking unless they knew the person. Sharpay smiled and stood up then cleared her throat getting everyones attention.

"Hi everyone, and as you do or don't know. I'm Sharpay Evans captain of the Wildcapellas." she smiles. "Co-Captain of the Wildcapellas." she points at Gabriella who smiles. "You ten people are here because out of those millions of voices we had to listen too. We believe that you guys will help us the most. We need to beat the Treble Knights with the highest scores we can get." she says gritting her teeth.

"You're acting like a crazy person." Gabriella whispers too her.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry! Let's introduce ourselves. Shall we? Go Gabi." Sharpay says and sits down.

"I'm Gabriella Montez."

"I'm Ariana Maria."

"Miley Montana."

"Hanna Posen."

"Taylor Mckessie"

"Martha Cox."

"Troy Bolton."

"Chad Danforth."

"Allison James."

"Caitlyn Ash."

"Lindsey Nicole."

"Well it's going to be an interesting A Capella season won't it?" Sharpay smiles nervously. "So lets begin shall we?" Sharpay stands up and looks at everyone. "Everybody stand up." she says and everyone stands up. "Raise you're right hand." she says and everyone does as she says. "Now repeat after me-"

"Now repeat after me?" Chad says unsure and everyone looks at him.

"Not right now." Sharpay hisses. "Repeat after me. I, sing your name, promise." Everyone repeats after her singing their name. Sharpay squints due to the off key and cracking of people's voices. She raises her hand and everyone stops singing.

"To fulfill the responsibilties of a Wildcapella woman or man." Sharpay says.

"To fulfill the responsibilities of a Wildcapella woman or man." they repeat after Sharpay.

"If I don't fulfill the responsibilties of a Wildcapella woman or man, may my vocal cords be ripped out with tweezers." she says and everyone repeats after her nervous except Gabriella who was smiling.

If I don't fulfill the responsibilities of a Wildcapella woman or man, may my vocal cords be ripped out with tweezers."

"If I am caught in sexual relations or any other type of relationship with a Treble Knight, may my genitals or testicles or both be cut off." Sharpay says.

"Now put your hand down." Sharpay says and smiles. "Now you guys will drink the blood of your past sisters and brothers." she says picking up a large wine glass.

"I'm not drinking blood, that's gross!" Chad says.

"It's just promegrante juice." Gabriella exclaims. Everyone takes a sip of the 'blood' and the Sharpay smiles.

"Congradulations, you are a now officially a Wildcapella." Sharpay smiles and everyone cheers happily. "Now tonight at the lake is you guys' intiation party at 7. We'll meet up at the gates at 6:50 then enter the party together."

"Intiation party?" Chad asks. "What? Are we going to be sacrificing each other now, that blood was enough."

"No Chad, it's just a party." Sharpay says and rolls her eyes. "We just call it an intiation party because it's your first party as an official A Capella singer."

"Well I'm excited, it's just our party?" Miley asks smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sharpay groans. "The Treble Knights will be there."

"We're having a party with the people who we rival?" Martha asks unsure.

"Okay, no. It's a bunch of Aca groups who are having their intiation tonight." Sharpay exclaims. "Just ignore them or be civil. They're honestly just a bunch of guys who think they're hot and want to have sex with us."

Troy and Chad cough and clear their throats.

"They have like two girls, who are total sluts." Sharpay scoffs.

"Well I don't know if I can do that. Guys just come running at me." Lindsey says. "I'm like a magnet."

"Lindsey, if you let a Treble Knight penetrate you, then you're just lessening yourself." Sharpay says. "They'll penetrate anything, and you two better not penetrate a Treble Knight girl."

"Sharpay, please stop saying that." Gabriella mumbles.

"I'm just saying. Stay clear of them and don't let them penetrate you. You made an oath to the Wildcapellas. I'd hate to see what happens when that oath is broken." Sharpay says looking at them then smiling big.

"So, uh, does this party have alcohol?" Caitlyn asks nervous.

"Caitlyn, how could you ask that. We're underage! We're high school juniors not college juniors." Miley says.

"But the drinks are always spiked with liquor or vodka so don't drink a lot of it." Sharpay says.

"Liquor or vodka, how do they even get it. That illegal. we're underage." Ariana gasps.

"Parties I go too off campus always have alcohol." Chad says laughing.

"Campus curfew is midnight, but we can stay out until 2 tonight." Sharpay says.

"Campus has a curfew?" Troy asks confused. "Since when?"

"Since ever Bolton!" Sharpay exclaims.

"No one really follows that curfew rule, because it's easy to get the Dean to change it." Gabriella explains.

"Ahh, so did you seduce him or something?" Chad asks smirking.

"No, Danforth she didn't." Sharpay hisses then looks at everyone. "Just so you guys know, I'm the leader. I'm captain. I have the pitch pipe. Now you-"

"The bitch pipe." Chad says under hus breath and Gabriella hears him.

"Bitch pipe?" she says looking at Chad.

"Gabriella please, shut up." Sharpay says annoyed. Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Anyways so since I have the pitch pipe that means, I'll make the arrangement. I decide who stays or goes. I'll choose the songs. Okay? Is that clear?"

"Yeah it's clear." Taylor says nodding.

"Well practice tomorrow 8am sharp. Hope you guys enjoy intiation tonight." Sharpay says walking away. Gabriella gets up and goes to her bag looking through it and pulling out her phone.

"So why is this the first time I've seen you." a guys says too her and she turns around and smiles.

"I wouldn't call it the first time." Gabriella says to Troy.

"I've never seen you around campus before just recently and why is that?" Troy questions.

"I don't know, maybe you never looked hard enough." she says biting her lip.

"Maybe." he says. "Or maybe you've been hiding from me."

"You're the basketball captain, right?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I am." he says smirking.

"And Chad's you're righthand man?" she says pointing to Chad who was flirting with Taylor.

"More like best friend." he says. Gabriella's phone rings and she reads the text message then huffs.

"Listen I gotta go but I'll see you at the intiation party tonight, okay." she smiles and walks out. He watches her walk away. She flips her hair as she walks with her hips swaying from side to side. He walks over to Chad.

"So Taylor. I have a feeling in my gut that says, we should kiss." Chad smirks at Taylor.

"Chad, I have a feeling in my gut that if I kiss you I'll get herpes." Taylor says. "Why is that?"

"I-I don't have herpes if that's why you're implying!" he exclaims.

"Hm, if I wasn't such a polygraph. I might've believed you." she says. "Bye Chad, and bye Troy see you tonight." she smiles at Troy then walks out with Miley and Ariana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay was walking up to the lake gates with Gabriella and Ariana. She smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, you all look Aca Amazing!" she says. "Now remember your oath. I'd hate to see what happens if that oath is broken, but also have fun. You're officially an A Capella singer!

" The Wildcapella group cheers and Sharpay smiles then speaks. "Go have fun." she says everyone walks through the gates Sharpay last. She links her arm with Troy's and smiles at him.

"Walk by the lake with me." she says.

"Uh, sure. Sharpay." Troy says unsure.

They walk over to the lake and Sharpay unlinks their arms and looks at him.

"I know you like Gabriella." she says bluntly.

"I-I-we're just uh friends!" he says his eyes wide.

"Gosh, shut up. Lying only makes this worse." Sharpay says smiling.

"Now listen, if you hurt my best friend in any way I will personally rip you're genitals off and make you watch me feed them to K-9's."

"O-Okay."

"I would hate to have cut of you're genitals and give them to dogs but, I take desperate measures for my best friend's happiness." she says smiling brightly.

"I understand." he nodds nervously.

"So we're clear, Troy Bolton?"

"Crystal Sharpay." he says and the blonde nodds then walks away to a group of people. Troy looks around the party and sees Chad talking to Gabriella, Miley, and Taylor. He walks over to them and smiles at Gabriella.

"Troy! I've been looking for you everywhere." Chad says.

"He wants me to kiss him, now tell Chad that I'm not kissing him." Taylor says.

"B-But why?" Chad says frowning.

"You're what's the word?" Taylor says thinking.

"Desperate?" Miley says.

"No." Taylor says shaking her head.

"Disturbing?" Gabriella says.

"Yes but no."

"Appalling!" Chad says smiling.

"YES! Appalling. You're appalling very appalling, Chad." Taylor says with a straight face.

"You think, me. Mr. Chad Kennith Danforth is Appalling. That's great!" he says smiling. Everyone gets silent.

"That's an insult, Chad." Troy says quietly to Chad.

"If Taylor calls me anything, then it's an compliment." Chad smiles.

"You're an idiot." Sharpay says looking at him.

"You're just jealous that no one compliments you." Chad says to the blonde rolling his eyes.

"She insulted you, Chad. That's not a compliment. Being appalling is far from a compliment."

"Ahh yes it's my favorite person, Miss Sharpay Evans." a sarcastic voice says coming up to them.

"Drew." Sharpay hisses through her teeth. "Everyone this is Captain Fucking Jackass of the Treble Knights, also known as Drew McMiller."

"Oh he's not as cute as everyone makes him seem." Ariana says as if he's not right in front of them.

"Listen babe, I'm the hottest guy here."

"Um yeah since when?" Gabriella asks sarcastically.

"You act like you're opinion matters." Drew says.

"And you act like you have a penis." Sharpay says shrugging.

"What kind of depressing songs are you guys planning on serenading us with this year?" he asks.

"You're gonna get Aca punched so hard that you're microscoping dick is going to fall off." Sharpay says and smiling.

"You're not going to be saying that when we get the Trophy at finals." Drew says. People started making a crowd around the two captains who were arguing.

"Okay Captain Fucking Jackass." she says rolling her eyes throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "Hope you're not crying on the bus ride back home when we get the trophy."

"Whatever Princess Piss Bitch." he says laughing.

"Princess Piss Bitch?" Sharpay asks squinting. "I'm going to shove the trophy so far up you're ass, McMiller."

Just then the DJ changed the song to Where Then Girls At by David Guetta. Everyone cheered and started running over to near the lake which was designated as the dancefloor. Gabriella smiled and looked over at Troy.

"Dance with me!" she said happily. Troy nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the dancefloor.

...

Sharpay was at the punch bowl when she saw Chad talking another guy. She walked over to Chad and the guy then the boy walked away.

"Chad!" Sharpay said grabbing his arm her nail digging in his skin.

"Shit!" Chad yelps yanking his arm away. "Thats hurts." he frowns rubbing his arm.

"W-Who's that!" Sharpay says and points to the guy.

"Oh yeah he's on the basketball team with-ohh I get it." Chad says smirking.

"Y-You get what?" Sharpay says.

"You think he's cute, don't you."

"Chad who is he?" Sharpay asks her eyes widening. Chad shrugs then Taylor walks up to them.

"Is everything okay, over here?" she asks worried.

"Do you know who that guy over there is?" Sharpay asks pointing across the party. "He's on the basketball team."

"I don't know his name." Taylor says. "Sorry."

"Oh! Troy!" Sharpay says. She sees Troy and Gabriella dancing. She smiles at their cute moment then gets in between them and looks at Troy.

"W-What are you doing!" Troy asks. "I wanted to dance with Gabriella, not you!"

"Who is he." she says pointing across the party dancing with Troy.

"Oh, Zeke?" he asks. Sharpay smiles and nodds.

"Yeah I guess. Tell me about him, and I'll answer anything you want about Gabriella!" she says excited and pulls him away to the punch bowl.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me five facts about him and I'll answer five questions about Gabriella." she says smirking.

"Fine. He's single, he cooks the best food, he plays post on the basketball team, he likes blondes over brunettes, and he likes Nike."

"Blondes over brunettes! Good thing I dyed my hair before I came here and stook with it!" Sharpay smiles. "You're turn."

"Um, I don't know what to ask?" Troy says.

"Okay I'll tell you five things about Gabriella. She gets drunk easily, she likes the Lakers, she's not a virgin, she has an addiction to shopping and she has more shoes than me, and oh that's five!"

"She gets drunk easily?"

"Yeah, she has a major sensitivity to alcohol." Sharpay says. "Found out at a party last year, it wasn't pretty. One drink turns into like one thousand."

"Troy, where'd you go. I ended up dancing on some guy named Matt." Gabriella says walking up to them. Picking up a red cup of punch at the table. Sharpay gives Troy a look then walks away smiling going up to Zeke.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans." she says smiling at him.

"I'm Zeke and you must be Princess Piss Bitch?" he asks smirking.

"I actually go by Sharpay Evans. PPB, is just a nickname CFJA gave me." she says and Zeke laughs.

"Wanna dance?" he asks her. Sharpay nodds then follows him down to the dance area.

...

The next morning Troy and Chad were at post season practice and training. They were in the weight room lifting weights with the rest of the team.

"So last night, Troy." Chad says smirking. "I saw you all over Montez."

"Yeah and you were practically up Mckessie's ass." Troy says sarcastically. "And Zeke, you with Sharpay?"

"She's really not that bad." Zeke says.

"I can't believe you guy joined A Capella, why didn't you guys just do trainer or something?" Jason asks laughing.

"W-We can do trainer!" Chad exclaims.

"Yeah, they needed like three more people." Jimmie says laughing.

"It's too late now." Zeke says.

"At least you guys are with hot girls." Jimmie says smirking.

...

Gabriella was sleeping in her dorm until someone jumped on her bed waking her up. She looked up and saw Sharpay jumping on her bed. Gabriella groaned.

"Get out." she said.

"No! We need to have girl talk! We have 30 minutes until practice! 30 minutes for girl talk!" Sharpay squeals.

"I'm so happy these dorms has separated rooms. Kelsi might've killed you if she heard you screaming." Gabriella says getting up smiling slightly. Her brown hair going everywhere.

"Me too! So you and Bolton?" Sharpay says.

"We're friends, Shar. Just friends."

"It doesn't seem like, just friends."

"Well what about you and Zeke?"

"He's taking me out soon." Sharpay smiled. "I mean honestly at least my guy has the decency to ask me out, Bolton is to scared to ask you out."

"He's not scared. We're just friends."

"That what people who are friends with benefits say, they're just friends."


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

I am going to put this story on temporary hitatus for now.

By putting this story on hitatus I can take my time writing it.

Just be patient with me.


	6. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

This story is still on hitatus for now.

I am still trying to figure things out for it.

I hope to get new chapters up soon.


End file.
